happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Moth-Er's Day!
Happy Moth-Er's Day! is a HTFF episode. Plot Inside a small wooden house at the forest, Beldam is going to town to buy foods while telling her children to keep quiet. Four of her children agrees when she walks away, Evangeline go to kitchen, Cheshire Eye and Puppet Deer play a tag game, meanwhile Dakusodo just sleep on sofa. Meanwhile at kitchen, Evangeline bakes a cake for his mother but seems missing something, so he goes to check the cabinet. He grab a jar of strawberry jam and a jar of honey for the cake decoration. When goes back to the cake, Cheshire Eye suddenly shoves Evangeline into the burning oven, causing him melted into puddle of black blood. Cheshire Eye is shocked at what he just do, however, he gets distracted by the cake. He takes a piece of the cake and eats it but then a falling cauldron hit his head, causing him to unconscious. Puppet Deer goes to kitchen when hears a loud blow sound. She looks very surprise at a huge mess, smell something's delicious, she then see a cake. He takes the cake and runs away, however, Evangeline revives from his death and holds Puppet Deer's legs. She then kicks on Evangeline's face several times and runs to bedroom, Evangeline chases after her to the room, but when arrived, he don't see Puppet Deer around. He look around the room and search for him, meanwhile Puppet Deer is actually inside the closet. He tries to not make any single sounds, Evangeline leaves the room and he finally sighs in relief. Puppet Deer begins eat the cake but gets strangled by Evangeline from behind, they both start fighting and struggling to get the cake. Cut to kitchen where Cheshire Eye is still unconscious, Dakusodo goes to cabinet and grabs a milk, unaware that he's stepping on Cheshire Eye's body. Evangeline and Puppet Deer still struggling for the cake, Evangeline then has an idea; he take a feather and tickle it on Puppet Deer's tummy, making him laughed loudly and let the cake go. Evangeline takes the cake back to kitchen but gets tripped by a doll and fell on ground, the cake fly to air and land on table safely. Dakusodo looks at the cake and leaves it alone because he's very uninterested on it. Evangeline stands up and runs to kitchen, however, Puppet Deer ties his legs with rope, so they both fighting again. Cheshire Eye finally awakes from unconscious and sees the cake, he want to eat it but get slapped by Evangeline. The three children start fighting on each other and making a huge chaos in the house. Evangeline takes the cake and throws it away but then slams on Beldam's face who just got home from buying, she get enraged and punish all of her children, excluding Dakusodo, to not leaving their rooms or else. So they all go to their rooms and sit on their own beds, Cheshire Eye apparently taking a piece of cake out from his tail and eat it but Evangeline and Puppet Deer beat him, making them all fighting again. Moral "When trouble come, it's just a piece of cake." Trivia *This episode is bloodless since all of the characters are actually immortal. *Despite the title says "moth", there isn't any single moths seen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths